My Angel
by animekitten03
Summary: Russia is having trouble dealing with the loss of his lover, Prussia. He even ignores that fact that he's dead, saying instead that he just went out for a while. Will he have the strength to let go, for Gilbert's sake?


A Dance With An Angel

"My brother's not coming back!" Ludwig's voice kept running through Russia's mind. He couldn't get those words out of his mind. Prussia was gone.

Gone.

Russia knew what the words meant, but he couldn't get it through to his mind the connection between Prussia and death. It couldn't be possible. When Ivan started to make sense of the words, his defensive shields went up to stop the words from reaching the sensible part of his mind. He was possible of believing it, he just didn't want to let himself believe it. It would kill him if he knew. As soon as it had happened, Russia informed Lithuania to get his room ready, he wanted it to look nice for Prussia's return that would never come.

_"You're so stupid."_

Russia was sitting at the table one day looking over the paper. He looked rather aggrivated. Lithuania made his way into the room.

Russia looked up, "Oh, good morning, Lithuania, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?" Lithuania tilted his head, Russia hadn't talked to anyone but mostly himself these days.

"When is Prussia coming back? It's been days."

Lithuania frowned and took a seat next to Russia, looking him straight in the eyes. "Russia... Prussia is... Well... Prussia's dead."

The response he got caught him off guard, "I know, but when's he coming home?"

Lithuania sighed and left the room, it was pointless to talk to Russia if he wasn't willing to except the truth. Russia shrugged away Lithuania's abrupt leave. He'd been doing that quite often since Prussia's departure.

_"What are you doing?"_

Russia stood up from his place at the table and headed to the kitchen. He picked up the knife, the sunlight reflected on the blade through the window. Russia didn't understand what he was doing as he was doing it. Something in his subconscious was telling him to hurt himself, and so he complied. He cut himself lightly on his left wrist, surprisingly, he felt no pain. Just pleasure. He cut again. This time it was much deeper, and not on his wrist, he was sliting his throat. His stomach was next to come in this sudden cutting spree. The fresh blood poured on the ground, he could feel himself become light headed from the loss of blood. It felt great to him. "Gilbert's coming home soon," he whispered to himself. It was only a matter of time before he passed out. The amount of blood he was losing was alarming, and if he kept going on like this, he was going to die.

_"YOU DUMBASS!"_

"What?" Ivan looked around. He heard a voice, it sound distinctly like Prussia's. "Prussia?" He saw Prussia's figure slowly appear. It appeared as though he was transparent, but Russia didn't care, he was just happy to see his dead lover alive again... or what he thought was alive.

_"Oh great, you're so close to death that you can hear and see ghosts."_

"But Krolik, I don't see any ghosts around here. Just you..."

_"I am a ghost! God, you're stupid."_

"What?"

_"Yes, that's right. I'm dead. What everyone has been telling you is true. You're too stubborn to accept it, though, aren't you?"_

"You didn't die... You just went out for a little while..." Tears began to form in Russia's eyes.

Prussia sighed, _"I am dead... and I have been trapped here because of you. Your inability to let me go is what's keeping me here. My time is over, Ivan. I need you to let go."_

"No! I can't! I..." The tears now flowed freely down Russia's cheeks, "I love you."

_"It's the hardest thing to let go of something you love, isn't it?" _

"Snow bunny..."

_"Ivan, let me go... I'll be right there waiting for you. I won't stop. I'll wait until I see you again. I love you and it kills me to. Please."_

Russia lunged forward and held onto Prussia's transparent body.

_"But that doesn't mean you can just go around and hurt yourself! I want you to live a long and happy life. One that's full of the warmth and kindness of others, like you're in a warm sunflower field. You're gonns die happy, Ivan. Which is why I need you to let go." _ Gilbert kissed Russia one last time before dissapearing.

Ivan was left shaking from his sobs. Soon after, he passed out.

Ivan awoke in a bright hospital room, the Baltics must've carried him there.

He looked around the room and next to him on a tray was a folded up note. He unfolded it. The Prussian cross necklace Gilbert always wore and never took off was in it. Russia clutched it in his hand as he read the note.

_Ivan,_

_I'm watching over you, don't forget that. And you better take damn good care of my necklace got that!? One more thing, smile more, 'kay? For me?_

_-Prussia_


End file.
